Daddy's Girl
by JonathonWolf
Summary: A songfic about Kim's thoughts right before her wedding.


A/N

Trying my hand at a stand alone songfic. It's Daddy' Girl from the Sailor Moon: Lunarocks soundtrack. It started with me wanting to do something that ended with the last line. This one got me down because of the emotions I was trying to put into it. As a guy, I understand what Mr. Dr. Possible would feel, though I'm neither married nor a father. Hope y'all like it.

Daddy's Girl

Kim nervously checker her reflection again. Today would be her last day as Kimberly Possible. Soon, her father would walk her down the aisle in her flowing gown. Soon, she would be Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable. She would start on her new life, her own family. She is a woman now.

_From pigtails to perfume_

_I'm growing up so soon_

_Going to parties_

_I love having my own room_

_Don't spend as much time at home now_

_There's so much to do_

_But I know, it's true_

She had always been independent and outgoing. When she wasn't with her friends, she was helping someone. Her parents had been proud of how much she helped people. But, looking back, she hadn't spent as much time with her family as she could have. Now, instead of missions and school, it would be work and her husband. Like Ron had said once, "you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone."

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

Daddy's waiting to walk me down the aisle. I know he gave Ron his blessing, but this has to be hard on him. I'm not his little Kimmie-cub anymore. He's not the only man in my life now. But I'm who I am because of him. He's my daddy. He's always loved, protected, and supported me. Even when I took him for granted, he always made time for me. I'll be bringing my own children to the Rocket Boosters Club one day.

_I fill up my diary_

_With all my dreams and hopes_

_My future keeps changing_

_Like a rainbow kaleidoscope_

_A special boy waits just for me but_

_Even though he's so nice_

_I know, inside_

Every girl dreams of this day, but I never thought about how much things will change. Sure, Ron and I will officially be members of each other's families; but it won't be dinners and hanging out like before. It's the wedding I always dreamed about. Beautiful dress, huge church, and the man I love. All those missions, and it still took fourteen years to find each other. But I always had daddy to hold my hand through it all. Just like he will one last time.

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

But he'll always be there for me. If I need him tomorrow, or next year, he'll help me. I've become a good person because of his trust. His love for me won't change, and he knows Ron will love and protect me like he would. It's his trust that allows me to take this step.

_Soon I'm gonna be all on my own_

_I feel ten feet tall_

_I'm not that little girl any more_

_I can do it all_

Kim walked down the hallway to the entrance of the church. Seeing her father, handsome in his tux, she couldn't help noticing that his hair had gotten grayer. I guess I've just never noticed. He's always been so full of life. Just like he's always seen me as his little girl, I've always seen him as my daddy. He's always been the man that gave me piggyback rides and taught me how to ride a bicycle. The man that gave me the high standard of what a husband and father should be.

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the great big world_

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

She took her place at her father's arm and took some deep breaths to calm her nerves. She looked up at her father and saw the love and pride in his eyes. This gave her the confidence to take the steps down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, Kimmie," he whispered to her. "Just like your mother when we got married. You're not my little Kimmie-cub anymore."

_The greatest gift in the world_

_Is being daddy's girl_

_He's given me the perfect start_

_Right from the heart_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl_

"I'll always be your Kimmie-cub, Daddy," she whispered back. "I love you."


End file.
